goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June sings their own theme song
That H and J are gonna sing a medley of songs from nicktoons shows, which will have a parody of the spongebob squarepants theme, rocket power theme, all grown up theme, as told by ginger theme, danny phantom theme, fairly odd parents theme and the my life as a teenage robot theme, and more! Transcript SpongeBob Parody Man Announcer: Are you ready kids? Kids: Yes sir Announcer! Man Announcer: What?! I can't hear you! Kids: YES SIR ANNOUNCER! Man Announcer: Oh! Who lives in the peoples house in the earth? Kids: Henry and June! Man Announcer: According to this program about their names... Kids: Henry and June! Man Announcer: In the end of the messy play who can fortunate be... Kids: Henry and June! Man Announcer: There's nothing about the boys and girls... Kids: Henry and June! Man: Ready?! All: Henry and June, Henry and June, Henry and June. Man: HENRY AND JUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Transcript Rocket Power Parody Henry and June: We are awesome and to get our new power final hour. it's kablam time! (instrumental music) Henry and June: We are awesome and to get our new power final hour. it's Kablam time! Transcript All Grown Up Parody Henry and June: 4... 3... 2... 1...! Everyday, our parents told us we're the best You're another year older, another year wiser But we still go to school to get an education We treat each and every day like a mini vacation! H&J! I really wanna shout it out! H&J! I want the world to know! H&J! I really wanna shout it out! H&J with us H&J... with... us!" Transcript As Told As Ginger Parody Henry and June: Something we go out The sky always light blue On the outside And I paid a visit (Well, it's possible I missed it) It seemed different, Yet exactly the same 'Til further notice, We're in the middle From where we are waiting my friends always liked us Something we go out The sky always light blue On the outside Transcript Danny Phantom Parody there H&J, H&J, H&J The two kids who were still little When their parents told them to go to school Designed to view a world unseen (they gonna catch em all cause they're H&J) When it didn't quite work, those dude that they retired then the kids took a look inside of it there was a great big bag every thing just changed his molecules got all rearranged (Henry, June), When they first woke up they realized he had snow white hair and glowin' white eyes they could walk through walls, disappear, and fly they were much more unique than the other guys It was then the Kids knew what they wanna do they had to stop all the ghosts who were coming through they here to fight the bad bullies (He's gonna catch em all cause they're H&J gonna catch em all cause they're H&J gonna catch em all cause they're H&J) Transcript Fairly Oddparents Parody (Up-tempo swing music playing) Henry and June are special. but they don't understands Mom and Dad and Warren always giving them commands Warren: Bed kittes! Doom and gloom up in their room Is broken instantly By his magic little fish who grant his every wish 'Cause in reality... ... They are they're Oddparents H&J's Oddparents Chip: Wands and wings Dale: Floaty crowny things Oddparents H&J's Oddparents Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod Henry and June: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake Oddparents H&J's Oddparents It flips your lid when you're the kid with H&J's Oddparents Warren: Yeah! Right (Henry, June and Warren's Head are exploded) Transcript MLAATR Parody Henry: 5 o' clock get a call to go blading at the skate park down by the mall June: But our parents says I got to prevent hostile aliens from annihilating us all (Howdy!) Henry and June: With the strength of a million and seventy men I guess I really shouldn't complain Still I wish I could go for a walk without rusting in the rain It's enough to fry our brain so welcome to their life (as a teenage children) the story of their life (as a teenage children) it's teenage children Life!! Transcript Catdog Parody One fine day with a boy and a girl a baby was born and it cause a little skin no blue buggy no three-eyed fish just a feline kanine little henjune henjune henjune alone in the world was a little henjune out on the road or back in town all the little punkers put henjune down trying to be bullies trying to get along trying to walk together trying to sing this song henjune henjune alone in the world was a little henjune henjune henjune alone in the world was a little henjune Transcript Chalkzone Parody Ka! Ka! Ka-Blam! Kid:Henry's got a kablam! Henry's got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! Henry's got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! Henry's got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! Henry's got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! 2:June's got the Kablam! June's got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! June's got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! June's got the ka-ka, ka kablam! Kids got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! 3:Kids got the kablam kids got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! kids got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! kids got the ka-ka, ka-ka, ka kablam! kids got the ka-ka, ka kablam! kablam! kablam! kablam! kablam! kablam! kablam! KABLAM!!!!!!!! Transcript Rocko's Modern Life Parody Kids: H&J's wide world! Man: H&J's wide world! Kids: H&J's wide world! Man: H&J's wide world! (lion roaring) (henry and june screams) Kids: H&J's wide world! Man: H&J's wide world! that was the best! Transcript Jimmy Neutron Parody 3, 2, 1 (Gotta Blast) Into the sun... To buy at the store... they are the kids with relax before you enjoy... they got a superpowered mind... A mechanical canine... *Bark, bark* They rescues the day from sure destruction... This is the theme song... of Henry and June! Transcript Hey Arnold Parody Man: Chicken chicken chicken chicken chicken chick! June: Henry! Henry: Hi june! (Woman screams at the bully) Henry and June: Hey everybody! Henry! June! Kids! Bully: Move it you little twerps! it's the kablam show! Transcript Camp Lazlo Parody Microphone: Attention, students Attention, students It's time for Kablammy All: There was a boy who have a girl and Henry was his name-o H-E-N-R-Y H-E-N-R-Y H-E-N-R-Y All: And Henry was his name O! but then the trio went to school and turned it upside-down-o H-E-N-R-Y H-E-N-R-Y H-E-N-R-Y All: and Henry was his name-o! Transcript Curious George Parody Lilly Crumpington (voice singing): You never do know what's around the bend A big adventure or a brand new friend When you're friendly, or like henry and june! (YAY!) When everybody (everybody!) is so famous (famous!) Then everything (everything!) is so wonderous (wonderous!) There's more to your life When you open your door And meet friends like this You just can't miss (Whoa!) Getting Kablammy (Kablammy!) and that's marvelous (marvelous!) And that's your reward You'll never be bored If you ask yourself, what is this? Like Henry, like June, Henry and June! Transcript My Gym Partners A Monkey Parody Henry: I used to go to a human school, where everyone was okay. But, now I go to a kablammy school, cuz Henry's my best name. My gym partner is a monkey. Jake: Monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Adam: My gym partner is a monkey. Jake: Monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Adam: Bullshark, porcupine, I don't know what. Going to this school's a pain in the - (Jake grabs Adam, cutting him off) Jake (Speaking): Adam! Adam (Speaking): What? I was gunna say "neck". Jake (Speaking): Oh, well that's okay then. (Jake drops Adam and he continues the song) Adam: My gym partner is a monkey. Jake: Monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Adam: My gym partner is a monkey. Jake: Monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Adam: My gym partner is a monkey. Jake: Monkey! Monkey! Monkey! Adam: My gym partner's a monkey! (all laughing) Category:The Henry and June show